Trixie and Mega Man X/Quotes
Quotes *Song: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - Rules of Nature *(After the School and Castle of Friendship are evacuated, the Sigma Star blows up the School with a laser beam, then infects the Castle with the Sigma Virus, transforming it into Metal Gear Sigma) *'Sigma': I've got a Metal Gear here, which this world isn't prepared for! *'Trixie' (jumping into X's arms): That thing makes Ursa Minors look tiny! *(The Mane Six, with no idea how to handle Metal Gear Sigma, are shown running away in the distance.) *'Starlight': Why are Twilight and her friends suddenly running away? They've dealt with bigger enemies, right? *(Metal Gear Sigma fires a plasma cannon in the direction the Mane Six ran away in.) *'Zero': Maybe, but Twilight is untrained and just ran away from no less than three dragons. She needed an instant-win rainbow beam artifact to beat the big villains of her original timeline. X and I would have torn the dragons apart, as giant enemies are part of our routine. *'Trixie' (returning to the floor and brandishing her saw): Then let's see if X and Zero are more effective against this...Metal Gear...than the magic of friendship! *'Starlight' (with a glowing horn): And Starlight and Trixie must demonstrate the skills they picked up from X and Zero! *(X, Zero, Trixie, and Starlight begin fighting Metal Gear Sigma and its lasers, missiles, stomps, machine gun, and sword. ) *(MG Sigma fires a massive plasma cannon from his mouth, which the four heroes avoid.) *'Starlight': I was able to vaporize Discord with a laser like that, but...I don't think my force field would stop that plasma cannon! Trixie, let's gallop to avoid that plasma! *'Trixie '(upon reaching MG Sigma's right leg): Let's use Blade Mode to cut off that armor! (She jumps up and cuts off some of said leg's armor with a saw. Zero does the same with the left leg. MG Sigma jumps away, leaving missiles on the floor.) Cut that missile before it blows! (Starlight begins to telekinetically throw some missiles back at MG Sigma, while X cuts other missiles apart. Trixie and Zero follow MG Sigma while deflecting its bullets with a saw and Z-Saber respectively. MG Sigma begins to shoot plenty of missiles at them. Trixie and Zero begin to jump across the missiles to reach its shoulder-mounted machine gun turrets.) Zero, do you jump like this all the time? (She lands on MG Sigma's right shoulder, sends its turret spinning with a buck, then slices the turret apart with her saw.) *'Zero': Eeyup. (He carves up the left shoulder turret before MG Sigma throws both him and Trixie into a clock tower. Trixie is scared of splattering onto its clock, but seeing Zero grab onto the clock assures her she'll be fine. She then does the same. While Zero then jumps across another barrage of missiles, reaches MG Sigma, and cuts his face, Trixie jumps on one missile, controls it with her magic, rides the missile, and jumps off. The missile rams the left side of MG Sigma's face, knocking him sideways.) *(The fighting continues. Eventually, the Metal Gear swings its sword downward one more time.) *'Trixie': Let's stop that blade! *(All four heroes catch the sword and throw the Metal Gear into the air.) *'X': Here we go. FINAL STRIKE! (He supercharges his X-Buster, while Starlight does the same with her horn. Both X and Starlight fire a supercharged shot at the Metal gear simultaneously). *'Trixie': Macross Missile Massacre! (She shoots the Metal Gear with plenty of firework shots and rockets.) *'Zero': Yes, yes! I'll split it wide open! (He jumps onto the Metal Gear while it's still in the air and starts slicing it into tiny pieces.) ---- *(X and Zero are fighting Sigma Armstrong, but are unable to do the slightest bit of damage to him. Sigma eventually grabs the Z-Saber with his right hand.) *'Sigma': Nice knife. (Zero delivers a Z-Saber overhead, but Sigma grabs the Z-Saber, pulls it out of Zero's hand, and throws the Z-Saber into the distance before delivering an uppercut which Zero bends backward to dodge. Sigma punches Zero in the stomach, sending him flying backward. As Zero's chin is burning, he dodges some more of Sigma's punches and grabs his fist.) *'X': So you're going to assimilate this "fragile" peaceful world?!? Zero and I won't allow you! *(X shoots at Sigma some more while Zero starts knocking Sigma around with his fists. Zero and Sigma continue talking while throwing and dodging punches.) *'Zero': Sigma! You've got no principles, believing that worlds with a peaceful lifestyle are a liability! If our own world's gone to Tartarus, you're just another maggot crawling in the fire! *'Sigma': I have a dream. That one day, every lifeform will be in control of their own destiny. A land of the truly free! A world of action, not words! Ruled by strength, not friendship! Where the world changes to suit the individual, not the other way around! (Zero and Sigma grab each other by the neck.) Where power and justice are back where they belong: In the hands of the Reploids! (as Sigma pushes Zero backwards, they both headbutt each other.) Where every man is free to think - to act - for himself! Buck these wimpy princesses and worthless friendship-powered artifacts! (He kicks Zero in the shins three times and punches him in the face.) Buck this 24-hour spew of pony songs, fan art, and fanfiction! (He shoves Zero to the floor.) Buck the magic of friendship. Buck the Mane Six! (Zero gets up only for Sigma to punch him in the face again.) Buck all of it! (Sigma kicks Zero in the stomach). Just like Earth, Equestria is diseased. Rotten to the core. There's no saving them - we need to pull them out by the roots. Wipe the slate clean. BURN THEM DOWN! (Sigma knocks Zero to the floor face-down with one more punch). And from the ashes, a new Earth will be born. (Sigma steps on the back of Zero's head.) Evolved, but untamed! (Sigma stomps on Zero.) The weak will be purged and the strongest will thrive - free to live as they see fit, they'll make Earth great again! (Sigma's stomping continues.) In my new Earth, people will die and kill for what they BELIEVE! Not for money, not for oil! Not for what they're told is right. Every man will be free to fight his own wars!" *'X': You're not greedy, Sigma...You're insane! (X starts hitting Sigma with various special weapons, but still can't damage him.) Why can't I destroy you now! *'Sigma': Nanomachines, X. (Sigma muscles up, ripping off his white shirt and revealing his skin turning black with nanomachines hardening all over him.) They harden in response to physical trauma. You can't hurt me, X! (Sigma then starts a fistfight with X, who loses as easily as Zero did. One more punch from Sigma knocks X backward. Getting back up, X charges up both fists and unleashes rapid-fire fisticuffs on Sigma, but Sigma is still unfazed. X then makes his left hand glow green for a Shining Finger.) *'X': This hand of mine glows with an awesome power! Its burning grip tells me to defeat you! (He grabs Sigma's face and starts to burn him.) Take this, my love, my anger, and all of my sorrow! SHINING FINGER! (However, Sigma's nanomachines harden on his face, nullifying any damage the Shining Finger would have done. X, having used up all his energy in that powerful, flashy attack, collapses.) *'Sigma': What did I just tell you?!? *'X': Trixie, Starlight...hurry up with that Sigma Star. (Sigma kicks him again.) *'Sigma': Pathetic. Now you're going to use the power of friendship, when you could have easily defeated every Equestrian villain all by yourself without taking 44 minutes?!? (Sigma's kicks continue.) That blue pony found it too hard to do any serious damage to you! What makes you think she'll do better than you and Zero?!? ---- *(After Trixie and Starlight blow up the Sigma Star, scene cuts to Sigma Armstrong giving X and Zero a no holds barred beatdown.) *'Sigma': Die, Maverick Hunters! DIE! DIE! DIE! *(one more punch from Sigma blows up the whole city block, but X and Zero survive, albeit in no condition to continue fighting.) *'Sigma': You know what? I don't care about conquering this world anymore. I just want the two of you dead. *(Trixie and Starlight immediately come to X's and Zero's rescue, magically dragging them away from Sigma.) *'Sigma': What the?!? *'X': Trixie, Sigma's gotten too strong. None of our weapons can harm him. You'll need a power transfusion from us. *'Trixie': The Great And Powerful Trixie is more willing to fight than you are. She will not let you die either. *(X grabs Trixie's left front hoof, giving her a power transfusion. Zero does the same with Starlight.) *'Zero': Starlight, I still want to tear Sigma's heart out. Just help Trixie give me that opening, okay? *(The powered-up Starlight nods.) *Song: Metal Gear Rising Revengeance - It Has To Be This Way *(Trixie and Starlight start glowing all over, then they start walking towards Sigma with fireworks and lasers shooting upward behind them.) *'Trixie': Sigma! X said the X-Buster and Z-Saber could no longer harm you, and he was a pacifist. But now...You're facing The Great And Powerful Trixie and Starlight, who aren't so sure if they are pacifists. And besides...We aren't using the X-Buster or Z-Saber. ---- *'Sigma' (as he dashes towards a powered up Trixie and tries to kick her): I'm gonna crush you! (She grabs his leg with both forehooves, spins him around, and throws him hard into a brick wall, destroying the wall. As he then gets back up, Trixie gives him a brief beatdown with her hooves.) That ain't gonna work. Die, you little pony! (He throws two punches, which she counters with her own. She also counters his straight kick with a buck, which sends him sliding backwards.) Fine. I'll give you that one. (He dashes away, lifts a massive boulder over his head, and throws it at Trixie.) *'Trixie': Horn Drill! (She attaches an energy drill to her horn, jumps toward the boulder, and destroys it with her drill and hooves before pinning Sigma himself to the drill and landing him on a wall. After the drill fades, Trixie starts pummeling his face with her hooves, but then he punches her backwards.) *'Sigma': Ashes to ashes, motherbucker! (Trixie gets back up to dodge fire pillars that Sigma causes to erupt from the ground. Sigma dashes over to Starlight and grabs her by the neck, but Starlight uses a magic explosion to repel Sigma and break free, before kicking him in the shins and rolling to dodge a hook punch from him. Starlight then grabs Sigma's neck and tries to snap it, but a backhand from Sigma knocks her backward. While she's lying on the floor, Sigma tries to crush her with an elbow drop, but she kicks him away with both hind legs before getting back up and shooting at him while he prepares more fire pillars.) Category:Quotes